


She has to move in with me

by Breathing_Destiel_97



Series: Matt and Kelly Oneshots [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Cannon, Coming Out, House 51 mentioned, M/M, Season/Series 01, getting caught, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathing_Destiel_97/pseuds/Breathing_Destiel_97
Summary: Matt’s mum, Nancy, gets paroled. Kelly and Matt are in a relationship, not secret to the house. They’re not living together yet. Kelly sneaks into the house one night after Nancy is asleep.Basically what could've happened when Nancy is paroled but Matt is in a relationship with Kelly not Dawson.





	She has to move in with me

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I got, that wouldn't leave my head.

Everyone is sat joking around in the common room when Matt gets a phone call. He’d been expecting a call from the parole board, but he still wasn’t sure what the news would be. Would his mum be free or would she stay locked up for another four years before getting another chance at parole. Matt was just grateful he had Kelly to lean on, he’d been keeping him sane through all of this and even came with him to the parole hearing, discreetly holding his hand the entire time. Matt and Kelly had been together for just over a year by now but he still hadn’t told his mum. Too afraid to tell his mum, having no idea how she’d react.

 

“Hello. Yeah.” Matt answers and confirms it’s him. “The parole board.” He tells Kelly, before walking to a quiet spot to take the call.

 

When Matt hangs up Kelly is right by his side. “And?”

“They granted her parole.” Matt barely believes his own words.

“Hey congratulations.”

“Yeah.” Matt says apprehensively.

“What?”

“Well, there is one condition. She has to move into a stable household. Meaning with me.”

“Oh. Well, we’ll find a way to make this work Matty, she’s your mum and she’s getting out, that’s great.”

“How’d I get so lucky with you Kelly?” Matt desperately wanted to kiss him, but even though the house knew about them, it wasn’t really the right place, so he settled for holding his hand.

 

 

Matt’s been living with his mum for a few weeks now. She still didn’t know that her son was gay and in a relationship and Matt was struggling with that. It also meant that he and Kelly had had to cool off things between them. They were sat in Matt’s office, Kelly letting him vent his frustrations.

 

“I swear Kelly I’m going insane. It’s so weird living with a parent as an adult.”

“I’m sorry baby. Hey, how about I take you out for dinner one night soon. Wine you, dine you, then take you back to my place and you can be dessert.”

“Damn that sounds good as long as wine is whisky and dine is steak.”

“Ohh, good choice.” Kelly leans in and kisses him sweetly. “It’s all gonna work out baby. Hey, have you thought anymore about telling your mum about us?”

“I have, I just don’t know how to say it. We’ve barely spoken to or seen each other over the last 15 years and now we live together, but we still don’t know each other, not really. I don’t think she has any idea I’m gay. How do I tell her that and that I’m in a serious relationship with a guy in one   conversation?”

“Fair point.” Kelly takes Matt’s hands in his own. “But if you want, I’ll be there with you, we can do it together, just like the first time we came out.”

“I love you Kelly.”

“I love you too Matty.”

 

 

 

 

Matt is sat up in bed reading when he hears a knock at his window. He opens the curtains and sees Kelly, grinning from ear to ear with a rose in his mouth.

“What the hell are you doing?” He asks opening the window.

“I couldn’t wait till dinner tomorrow. I wanted to see you.”

“Get in you fool, before someone sees you.”

“Damn it I am too old for this.” Kelly complains as he climbs in through the window.  

“Haha, you’re not old to me baby. Can’t believe you climbed through my bedroom window, very Romeo and Juliet.”

“Nah, more like horny teenagers, I only came here coz I missed your ass.” Kelly grabs Matt’s ass and squeezes, pulling them close together and kissing him deeply.

“I’ll take that as a compliment. My mum already went to bed, but we're still gonna have to be quiet.”

“Gonna have to do you from behind then, so you can bite the pillow, you are so damn loud.”

“Shut up, you love it.”

Kelly backs him against a wall, picking Matt up and wrapping his legs around his waist.  

“And you love it, when I fuck you so hard and so deep that you see stars, your eyes roll back in your head and the only word you can remember is my name and you scream it. You moan and writhe under me as I hold you down exactly where I want you.”

“Mh-hhh, Kelly. Damn it, my balls are already blue, stop teasing and just fuck me.”

“Strip baby.”

 

They both get their clothes off as fast as humanly possible before falling on the bed together. Matt grabs the lube from the bedside table as they kiss. He doesn't grab a condom though, they’re both clean and Matt needs to feel all of Kelly, wants his come inside him.

Kelly wasn’t wrong about Matt being loud, by the time he’d prepped Matt he was already a sweating, moaning mess. Matt rolls onto his stomach before Kelly pushes inside him, moaning and biting on the pillow the entire time. Which kinda sucks for Kelly he loves the all noises Matt makes and has been deprived of them for the last few weeks, but they didn’t want to wake Nancy up either. Something about the risk of getting caught and having to be quiet was making it so much hotter. They both felt like teenagers, sneaking around and trying to be quiet.

 

 

In the morning.

 

“I should get out of here before your mum comes looking for you.”

“No we’re good, she goes for a walk every morning. We got a little time besides I’ve missed sharing a bed with you.”

“Me too. I’ve missed your morning bed head too.” Kelly says running his hands through Matt’s hair. They start play-fight wrestling, it ends up with Matt pinned under Kelly, his arms over his head, Kelly grinding their morning wood together and making out.

“Let me hear you baby please, love the noises you make, missed them.”

“Kelly!” Matt lets out a deep groan to distract Kelly before rolling them over, straddling Kelly’s hips, Matt was still open from last night so he impales himself on Kelly’s cock. Relishing the slight burn.

“Ahhh! Matt, damn, you’re so hot.”

“Talk to me, tell me how much you love it.” Matt leans down and growls in his ear.

“You’re so tight, always so damn tight.”

Matt was bouncing on Kelly’s cock, alternating between shallow and deep thrusts, leaving Kelly breathless and unable to talk. Matt leans back, finding the right angle to hit his prostate and starts moving his hips in circles. Kelly’s hands gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises. Matt is moaning out Kelly’s name, when the door suddenly opens.

 

“Matthew, I made breakfast.” Kelly sits up, grabbing the sheets just to be sure everything important was covered up.

“Oh god.”  Matt, buries his fiercely blushing face in Kelly’s neck

“There’s enough for three, when you’re ready.”

With that Nancy closes the door, Matt and Kelly collapse on the bed laughing.

“Like my balls weren’t already blue before.” Kelly jokes and Matt punches him in the shoulder.

“This isn’t funny.” They both bust out laughing again.

 

Matt and Kelly get dressed, enduring an awkward breakfast, they tell Nancy the truth and she has many questions but also acceptance for her son and his boyfriend. Nancy and Kelly get on well, much better than Matt had expected. The next day all three of them go out for the dinner Kelly had promised, Nancy goes back to Matt’s house, Matt and Kelly go back to Kelly’s apartment. Just over a week later Nancy comes out of her room with a suitcase and tells Matt she’s moving out.  

“Matt, you obviously need your space, so I cleared it with my parole officer and I’m gonna go live with my old cellmate Cheyenne.”

“Mum you don’t need to do that, I’m sorry you found out about me and Kelly like that. I wanted to tell you, I just didn’t know how.”

“I won’t lie there would’ve been better ways to find out, but as long as you’re happy, I’m happy. I love you Matthew, nothing can change that.”

“Thanks mum, I needed to hear that.”

“That’s what mothers are for. Now I will be visiting, but maybe I’ll call before I come over.”

“That’s probably a good idea.”

They share a laugh and a hug, Matt carrying Nancy’s suitcase outside to Cheyenne’s car.

 


End file.
